


Frodo and Maleficent

by Aria_Breuer, The Long Series (Aria_Breuer)



Series: Origin Series: Stage 14 - The Third Age - Journey to First Base [1]
Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/The%20Long%20Series
Summary: Maleficent pays Frodo a visit. Three-shot.BetweenRoger and FelicityandShapeshifter.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins & Maleficent (Disney), Frodo Baggins/Maleficent (Disney)
Series: Origin Series: Stage 14 - The Third Age - Journey to First Base [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782730





	1. Frodo and Maleficent

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_ and “Maleficent”. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and Disney. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.
> 
>  **Inspiration for Fanfic:** PattyCake Productions, Maleficent “Bad Guy” music video, and the crossover section for The Lord of the Rings and “Maleficent”.
> 
>  **Summary:** Maleficent pays Frodo a visit. Three-shot. Between ‘Roger and Felicity’ and ‘Shapeshifter’.

Frodo slept on his cushioned chair, dreaming of bright colors and pretty flowers. Until the flowers frosted. “What?” Frodo looked up, facing a witch with a pair of horns on her head and wearing a black and purple dress. “Who are you?” Frodo was clearly interested in this woman, as she laughed right in front of him.

“Frodo Baggins, what a surprise,” Maleficent, her name was, stroked Frodo’s chin. Sparks flew in his chest. He wanted to get to know her, but he didn’t know how to reach her. “Find me and we’ll talk.” Maleficent leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Frodo didn’t know what happened. He wasn’t making any connection with her, but he really wanted to. Maleficent smiled, “I knew you weren’t the one for me. Typical.” She jerked her hand off his chin, sending green lightning in the air. “Find me!” She disappeared without a trace.

Frodo awoke, unsure what happened. No! He had her! She was right there… and she was standing in front of him, making him tense, nervous, and overwhelmed. “What happened?”

“Hmm. I don’t know. A shame we couldn’t work this out. I’ll see you later,” she vanished without a trace, leaving Frodo wondering what had happened between them?


	2. Friendship

Frodo leapt from the chair, stumbling on his way down on the floor. He looked up, seeing Maleficent return to his parlor at Bag End. Maleficent looked at him in interest. Frodo wasn’t used to communicating with faeries, but here was a fairy right in front of him.

Maleficent chuckled sinisterly, asking him, “Are you all right?”

“That kiss! It was…”

“We can try again,” Maleficent said, kissing him on the lips again.

Frodo trembled, unsure what to make of the situation. He looked at her as she released him, smirking at him again. Maleficent said, “that was nice.”

“Yes,” Frodo nodded, nervous in front of her. “What are you?”

Maleficent smiled. “I’m a fairy. What else am I?”

Frodo shrugged. “I don’t know. I thought… the Took family married a fairy. I guess I can speak to you and…”

“We’ll see,” Maleficent said, showing off her feathered wings to him. “You’ll be safe around me. That’s a promise.”

“Thank you, I hope,” Frodo said, cuddling next to her.

“We can be friends, if you want,” Maleficent said, just as Frodo nodded, falling asleep in her arms. Maleficent sighed, “Oh, what am I to do now?” She smirked, loving the way he slept. It made her happy that he was safe and sound. What more could be blissful than this?


	3. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last one-shot in this series. Enjoy! :’)

Frodo looked out the parlor window, surprised to see Maleficent was still in the room. More than ever, he wanted this relationship to work. He didn’t want it to end. They were friend. But this… a hero and a villain working together… was such a thing possible?

“What would Eru Ilúvatar say to this?” Maleficent asked. “Heroes and villains working together.”

Frodo grinned, chuckling a little, “Yes, it is possible. Who can say what the future will hold?” He clasped his arms, doing his best to keep calm. “What can we do?”

“There’s a battle coming. You know that. We’ve both seen it. You still have time, before Aslan sends you to that world. The Second Seven Realms, as it were,” Maleficent chuckled, knowing what to do next. “A shame we couldn’t work out our differences in Bag End.”

Frodo smirked. “No, I’d rather wait until we’re all together. Only then, maybe things will get better.”

“You love her, don’t you?” Maleficent asked, smirking.

“You know I do. I just need to find her. She’s Bethany, but that doesn’t mean…” Frodo knew what would happen. His future wife, under the same amnesia as him. He knew she was out there. He sighed, glad that he and Maleficent could work out their differences. “At least, I have you, one villain to count on. It’s a start.”

“I’ll meet you in the Second Seven Realms. Then we’ll speak more about this subject,” Maleficent said. Frodo nodded, trembling. He knew he sought her out for a reason. Maybe this was it!

“Good luck!” Frodo said, calmly but still trembling.

“You too,” Maleficent vanished in a green light, leaving Frodo wondering what else there was in the world around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :) Bye! :)
> 
> ~Aria Breuer

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
